Saving the Emotionless
by kwest7262
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, recently kicked out of Team Natsu, finds herself in a world that is completely foreign to her. Can she finally make a difference in this world? Is this truly where she belongs? Lucy X Ulquiorra : Grimmjow X Orihime
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucy. I'm a member of the boisterous Fairy Tail guild, in a world where magic exists. Nothing is ever as it seems. Down this road we call life everything twists and turns. In ways that could either make your life a living heaven or hell. In my case it was a living hell. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right. I lost twice in the Grand Magic Games. Nothing seemed to go right. Not even my good traits. Like the power to see the good in people no matter what their actions. Most people looked down on me because of it. I was the 'goody two shoes' in their words. I walked silently down the street to my small house contemplating my life. Was everything all for nothing? Is there really not that much good in the world? I desperately wanted to be a light to somebody. Turn somebody's ice cold heart into one made of pure gold. Could I ever be that person? It was hard to admit but I'm rather lonely. Natsu kicked me out of the team. He said I was just a replacement for Lisanna while she was away. Those words broke me more than I would ever care to admit. I actually cared about Natsu. I thought at one point I was in love with him. Guess he still loves Lisanna.

I reached my small house and walked inside. Everything seemed normal. I walked over and closed the window, knowing that Natsu wasn't going to come through it anymore. I felt like I was being weighed down by my heartbreak. My chest tightened and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. As if Flare Corona's hair was burning through my throat. I sunk down to the floor and screamed.

"All I want is for something good to happen in my life! I wish I could just matter and be something to someone!"

Suddenly an orange light appeared beneath me and then opened into a black hole. I fell in and everything went black.

**~10 Min Timeskip~**

I felt a sharp pain coming from my head. I slowly opened up my eyes and glanced around me. I was laying on the side of the street of a town I had never seen before. I slowly, having to try and get my balance along the way, stood on my feet and looked around. This town was huge and, more modern looking. There were tall buildings everywhere. My mouth opened wide in awe. Before I could appreciate it however I got this huge feeling of tension and pain in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was being drawn somewhere. I started running before I even knew it. In front of me I seen what appeared to be a park. There was a huge crater in the middle of the open area. I stopped behind a tree and watched this giant of a man suck out what appeared to be people's souls. I started to slowly feel like I was being weighed down. I watched as person after person collapsed. After all of the people within that vicinity had collapsed the man stopped. I felt relief wash over me. I then took a minute to look at the guys. One was really tall with a white half coat trimmed in black with matching pants. He had a sideburn and a long ponytail in the back. He had strange markings on his face and carried what looked like a thin sword. The most noticeable things was that he had a hole in the middle of his chest and what looked like part of a jaw bone below his lips. I turned to the other man. He was skinny with raven colored shaggy hair and was in the same white and black attire. He had half of a helmet on his head with a small horn on the top. The markings on his face looked like tear stains. Light green tear stains with strikingly mesmerizing green eyes.

"Blah, awful taste."

"What did you expect Yammy. Weak souls like those will always taste nasty."

"Well I only did it because they kept staring at us. Like we were part of some freak show!"

"Those people weren't looking at you. In fact they can't see us at all."

"I know but they were still pissing me off. So, how many in the world of the living are we supposed to kill anyway?"

'_World of the living? Are they not of this world?'_

"Only one. There is no need to kill anybody else."

"This place is overflowing with humans and you only wanna kill one?"

"That's correct. I've been told there are only three people here who have enough spiritual pressure to put up a fight against us. It should be easy to find them and, the rest are just trash."

I heard mumbling coming from the ground as a small girl with spiky black hair struggled to push herself up on her arms. The guy with black hair noticed her as well.

"Surprising. There seems to be a survivor."

The girl looked at the two with one eye opened filled with confusion.

"What just happened to me? I don't get it."

The two men started to walk towards her and a slight look of terror graced her face.

"And who or what are those guys?"

The one known as Yammy slammed his foot down in front of the girl. The girl could not look away from the mass of a man. He stared her down with what appeared to be total hatred. I tried to move but, for some reason my limbs felt like stone. I couldn't move them at all. I was scared for the girl.

"I'm guessing that if my gonzoi didn't suck out your soul, then you must have some pretty good spiritual pressure yourself. Come on admit it. You're hiding somewhere deep inside of yourself right? Hey Ulquiorra, is she one?"

"Look carefully. Her soul is about the be crushed just from you standing close to her you idiot. She's trash."

"So you're telling me she just got lucky to survive my gonzoi? Well her luck has ran out."

He was just about ready to stomp the girl into the ground until a tan man with what looked like a mutated arm stopped him. An auburn haired girl stood in front of the other girl and with that a battle ensued. He told her to protect the girl and she nodded her head. His arm started to glow with a light blue light and he threw an attack at Yammy. The light filled the sky but was quickly turned red as Yammy knocked the boy unconscious with just one hit. Blood went flying and a small speck or two hit my cheek. Time seemed to go in slow motion. The auburn haired girl ran to the boy and started to call out to him. She had teared filled eyes. I watched as Yammy walked towards the girl. He took one finger and shoved it towards her. She said a small chant and an orange shield surrounded her and the boy. But it broke with ease. The girl was back up on her feet again and she placed her hands on the small clips in her hair. What looked like a smaller shield surrounded the boys arm and it started to heal. My eyes opened wide with surprise. Ulquiorra commented how strange she was. She had a look of utter determination in her eyes. But yet they were somewhat conflicted. She placed her hands out in front of her and cited another chant and a flying thing went towards the man. He was able to destroy it with one hand. It dispersed completely. Yammy was given the order to kill her. He threw his hand back and I knew I had to do something. I willed my arms to move and ran towards the sight in front of me.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The two and the girl quickly turned their attention to me.

"Ulquiorra, who the hell is she?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm fixing to kick your fucking ass!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine…

O Tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven…

Shine!

**Urano Metria!"**

The sky suddenly filled with bright light and beams of it started flying to the two that had attacked. I was furious. How could they attack innocent people? As the spell finally ended I watched as the one called Yammy fell to the ground. Knocked out flatter than a pancake! It took me by surprise when the one called Ulquiorra still stood. _'How is that possible?!' _I looked into his amazing green eyes. He had a slight look of surprise on his face. That however was the last thing I seen because then the whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aizen's Interests

**-Ulquiora's POV-**

Yammy and myself walked down the corridors of Los Noches . I was deeply disappointed about what happened in the world of the living but yet I was somewhat intrigued. The girl that had interfered contained great spiritual pressure. But Lord Aizen never mentioned her. I was going to kill her while she was passed out until that orange haired shinigami appeared with his other friends. That idiot wasn't even worth killing. He was trash. I walked in slightly ahead of Yammy and stopped about halfway into the room. Yammy bowed and I looked up towards the second level of the throne room.

"We have returned Lord Aizen."

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Why don't you give an account of your journey to the world of the living? Here in front of your twenty brothers."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

I slowly took out my left eye and held it out in front of me. I hands squeezed around it until eventually it crushed in my hands. The images of everything I had seen in the world of the living circulated throughout the room. I watched as each of the Arrancar observed. I then paid special attention to Lord Aizen as the images of the auburn haired girl and the blonde girl played out. I then noticed Gin standing next to Aizen. Both of their eyes opened up in surprise. They watched the rest of the events play out then Aizen's gaze turned to me.

"I understand. So you decided that the boy wasn't worth killing."

"Yes. The orders were to kill anyone that might be an obstacle. And we learned that there was no one."

"You're soft! If it had been me I would have killed the both of them with the first strike."

My attention then turned to the sixth espada. Grimmjow. Deep within myself I wished that I could kill him. Aizen cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I trust Ulqiorra's judgment Grimmjow. So keep your mouth shut. Ulquiorra. What of this auburn haired girl and the blonde who were they?"

"I am not sure Lord Aizen. The auburn haired girl appeared and used some sort of strange powers. I am deeply aware that it was not healing powers. She must have some sort of power to reverse time itself. As for the blonde, she just appeared from the middle of nowhere whenever Yammy was fixing to kill the other girl. I didn't even sense her spiritual pressure."

"I see. Everybody is dismissed except for Ulqiorra."

I watched as all of the other arrancar left the throne room. They didn't hesitate knowing that if they did Aizen would get angry. I watched as Grimmjow was the last one to make an exit. I then turned my attention back to my leader.

"Ulqiorra?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"I want you to bring me the blonde girl. Now. I also have interest in the other girl but getting her at this moment is not of my concern. Go."

I gave him a quick nod and walked out of the throne room. _'How did I know that he was going to send me after the two of them? What are you thinking Aizen?'_ I opened up a garganta and once again entered into the world of the living.

**~ In the world of the living ~**

**-Lucy's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes hoping it was all a big nightmare and I would wake up back in my little house. However I was totally wrong. I looked around me and realized I was in this little room. I couldn't hear any sounds outside. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read: "9:26 PM". _'It's nighttime already? How long was I out of it?'_ I slowly got up from the hardwood floor and made my way outside, making sure not to make a sound in the process. Once I was outside I looked up at the stars. I admired how beautiful of a night it was. I decided to go back to the park where the previous events had happened. As my feet started moving I also made note that my keys and whip was right where they were before.

"I wonder if I can summon my spirits here."

I held out Plue's key in front of me and started the enchantment to summon him. Next thing I knew there stood Plue. After my question had gotten answered I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder and began my slow walk to the park. Luckily it wasn't really that far away from the place I was at before. I was rudely interrupted however when I felt a cold hand on my left shoulder. I quickly jerked away and turned around to face my attacker. My eyes widened in shock whenever I realized who it was. It was the same black haired man from earlier.

"You will come with me."

"The heck I will. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

A silent stare off ensued I placed my hand on Leo's key getting ready to summon him but was stopped with the man grabbing my arm and dragging me into this black hole looking thing. I wasn't strong enough to try and break free from his grip. I closed my eyes hoping it would end soon. When I opened them again we were on flat ground outside of this huge door. The door opens and he drags me in behind me and then slings his arm forward throwing me on the ground. I slowly lift my head and look into the eyes of yet another man in white and black. The man slowly walks towards me. He puts his hand out in front of me and gives me a half smile. I slowly take it and he lifts me up.

"Hello. My name is Aizen I am the ruler here in Los Noches. The man that brought you here is named Ulquiorra. What is your name dear."

"Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia."

"I see Lucy. You have quite an interesting ability. Maybe if you be a good girl and behave I can get you back to your home world. Until I do however you will be in the care of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra she will be staying in your tower with you. Now go. There are already maids waiting in your tower to fit her with her new attire."

I turned around to face the raven haired man and started to walk towards the door. He walked out in front of me and started walking in the opposite direction of the previous room. The walk was completely silent. I needed to break the ice somehow.

"So…Ulquiorra. What kind of stuff do you like? What's your favorite color?"

"…"

"Um it's kind of customary to answer a question if asked."

"I do not find it necessary to answer such foolish questions. So please do not ask them because you now know that I will not answer them."

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. I knew right then and there that I had one goal in mind for my stay here in Los Noches. _'I will get him to open up to me!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ok guys this is where the story is going to stray somewhat from cannon. Read and find out how.)**

Chapter 3: The Start of Something New

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke from my slumber feeling a deep pain in my back. _'This mattress is so uncomfortable!' _I slowly got up and made my way to the small dresser that was placed in my white room. There was a small mirror placed on top as well. _'I wonder if there is anything in here.'_ I opened the first drawer only to see a white garment trimmed in black. I picked it up to look at it. I realized how similar it was to the outfit I wore during the Fantasia Parade. It was identical to the outfit I wore during Fantasia. Only there was no fur outlining it. Instead it was just a white tube top trimmed in black with a matching white and black skirt. I also pulled out a pair of elbow length white gloves.

"So…this is what they want me to wear?"

I pulled my shirt over my head and laid it on my bed. My shorts soon followed. I pulled the top over my head and tugged it around to fit just right. The small black bow in the center stood out like a thumbtack. I pulled the skirt off of the dresser and put it on. I slowly backed up so I could look at myself in the small mirror. The outfit was very from fitting. It hugged my curves perfectly. I grabbed the gloves and started to put one of them on, but stopped when I saw the pink Fairy Tail mark on my hand. Memories came flooding back and I recalled my final day in Magnolia.

**~Flashback~**

_I woke up to yet another beautiful morning in my little house. I got dressed quickly and made my way to the guild. Whenever I walked in I looked around. Everybody was looking at me with such disgusted looks on their faces. I blew it off and slowly made my way over to the bar to talk to Mira._

"_Hey Mira! Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"_

"_Were out of the ingredients!"_

_Her words were harsh and bit. She turned around and walked off from me. For some reason I wanted to cry. I was pulled out of my slump slightly whenever a warm hand was put on my shoulder. I turned to see Natsu. He also had a very dissatisfied look on his face._

"_Lucy I'm sorry but we're kicking you off the team. You were just a replacement for Lisanna anyway. You're way too weak to be here. Maybe you should go train…"_

_I didn't even stick around to hear the rest. I got up and ran out of the door. Tears flying everywhere. How could he do this to me? I just didn't understand._

**~Flashback End~**

Something wet hit my hand and it was only then that I realized I was crying. No matter how hard I wanted to I just couldn't stop the tears from falling. I hadn't even paid any attention to the door when it opened and Ulquiorra entered.

"Why are you crying woman?"

I quickly opened my eyes and turned to face him. Before I could stop myself I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist and started sobbing in his chest. His body felt like rock to me. He was tensed up. Before I could truly realize my mistake he pushed me away and walked out of the room. I fell to the ground and just let the tears fall. For some reason I got the urge to chase after Ulquiorra. All I needed was a good shoulder to cry on. Why was I wanting to confide in him? He was an emotionless being. I got up slowly and made my way to the door just in time to overhear some of the other Arrancar talking outside of my room.

"I heard Aizen-sama brought another human here too. She has auburn colored hair and her name is Orihime. Apparently she can heal wounds or something. She restored Grimmjow's severed arm. The girl is in his care now because of it."

"What is Aizen-sama thinking though? I just don't get it!"

I returned to my bed where I had placed my gloves and put them over my hands then collapsed on my bed.

**-Ulquiorra's POV- **

I had walked into the girl's room only to see tears falling from her face. I looked at her with an unemotional face. I finally decided to speak.

"Why are you crying woman."

I must have surprised her because she turned to face me with her eyes opened in surprise. She then did something I really was not prepared for. She ran and threw her arms around my waist and starting sobbing into my chest. I pushed her away without a second thought. I turned and left the room. I could hear her tears continue as I walked down the hall but I never looked back.

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

As soon as we entered the room I grabbed the girl named Orihime by the wrist and threw her against the wall. I looked into her greyish-silver eyes. _'This is just perfect. She's terrified.'_

**~Flashback~**

_I was rather surprised whenever Aizen called me to the throne room after the girl had healed my arm. I walked in and seen him in front of the auburn haired girl. Her outfit had done changed as she stood there clad in white and black. My attention turned from her curvaceous body to face Aizen. He looked at me and a small smile slipped onto his face._

"_Welcome Grimmjow. I have a little present for you. This girl is now officially in your care."_

**~Flashback End~**

I let go of her wrist but still kept my hands on either side of her head. The terrified look in her eyes slowly softened. _'I'm sure Aizen wouldn't want this girl hating me. Now would he?' _I looked intoher eyes once more. I slowly backed myself from the wall and turned from her.

"Don't worry. Orihime Inoue. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I am going to take good care of you."

I walked out of the room leaving one surprised girl sunk into the floor.

**(This is what I meant when I said the story was going to slightly diverge. Will Lucy succeed in getting Ulquiorra to soften up? And what's going to happen between Orihime and Grimmjow?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

**-Lucy's POV-**

A week had passed by since my incident with Ulquiorra. He hasn't spoken a word to me since. In a mysterious way that I was completely unaware of, it made me feel more lonely than usual. The day after however, I seen the girl named Orihime again. We hit it off great and became quick friends. I told her all about my plan to try and get Ulquiorra to open up to me. We didn't really get to talk much since then because we were in different towers. But today was our chance to finally catch back up. We sat a good little piece outside of the meeting room and waited for them to be done. I finally decided to ask her.

"Orihime, so tell me what it's like to be in Grimmjow's tower. Does he talk to you?"

"Actually, yes. He treats me better than he does the other Espada. He's plain right down harsh to them, but he's soft and kind to me. I'm starting to question my feelings for Ichigo. You sound somewhat sad. What's bothering you?"

"It's Ulquiorra, Orihime. I haven't been able to get him to open up to me at all. To be truthful I don't even understand why I want him to open up to me. I always thought my greatest feelings resided with Natsu. But now I'm not so sure. I'm trying so hard to get him to open up to me and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I've always found myself able to see the better of people. I want to believe that he has emotions somewhere deep down inside of him. I want to know that he has what it takes to be a good person."

"Don't hate me for this but…I THINK SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!"

"No! It's not like that at all Orihime. Not…at…all."

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

That meeting was rather dull. All we did was discuss the intruders that had entered Hueco Mundo. They were friends of that Orihime girl. I absolutely despised that orange haired shinigami. It didn't matter though. They all would die within this place. I walked outside of the room. Grimmjow was beside me because we had to pick up the girls. After we left the room I happened to catch the end of the girls' conversation.

"…I haven't been able to get him to open up to me at all. To be truthful I don't even understand why I want him to open up to me. I always thought my greatest feelings resided with Natsu. But now I'm not so sure. I'm trying so hard to get him to open up to me and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I've always found myself able to see the better of people. I want to believe that he has emotions somewhere deep down inside of him. I want to know that he has what it takes to be a good person."

"Don't hate me for this but…I THINK SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!"

"No! It's not like that at all Orihime. Not…at…all."

Me and Grimmjow stopped in the middle of the hall right before we rounded the corner to reach the girls. I slowly looked down towards the ground. Grimmjow put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Dude she has a point. If it is you she's talking about that is. You seriously need to soften up. A lot!"

"Such things as emotions are ridiculous! Get your hand off of me Grimmjow."

He took his hand off of my shoulder and turned the corner to face Orihime and Lucy. I slowly followed and watched as Orihime and Grimmjow walked away. I closed my eyes and waited for her to get off of the floor. We walked in complete silence down the hallways and for some reason I found myself pondering over what the girl said. _"I want to believe that he has emotions somewhere deep down inside of him. I want to know that he has what it takes to be a good person."_ I'm not a good person. I don't care about what others think. All that mattered was following Lord Aizen's orders. I didn't understand though. Every time I thought about what she said I got this strange warm feeling around my hollow hole. _'Why is what she said affecting me so much?'_ I blew it off and held the door open in front of me and watched as the girl entered. I slowly entered behind her and sat at the small table and watched as she ate her meal.

"Why are you so concerned woman?"

She looked up from her plate and my eyes locked with hers.

"Concerned about what?"

"Why are you so concerned about me having emotions?"

"You…heard that? My conversation with Orihime?"

"…"

"Why wouldn't I be concerned? All of my life I have spent trying to see the good in others. No matter how futile it is. That part of me is NOT going to change. I know you're not a horrible person Ulquiorra. I can see that whenever I look into your eyes. I know you're not some emotionless beast. You just don't know how to express…"

I abruptly got up from the chair. I startled her because she dropped her fork.

"That's foolish human. Just about as foolish as that Orihime girl's talk about a heart. I have no emotions. None. As for a heart, hearts do not exist. How can something that cannot be seen be real?" I don't understand why you insist on…"

"SHUT UP! Why are you so harsh on yourself and on others Ulquiorra?! I don't understand it. How can you not say there isn't such thing as a heart?! Orihime is the perfect example of it. Her friends came to save her knowing deep within themselves that they probably didn't stand a chance here! But they care enough about her that they would risk their lives just to bring her back home with them! I don't care what you say but that's heart!"

I watched as the girl ranted on about this. For some reason I felt a tight feeling in my stomach. I turned from her and made my way towards the door. I heard harsh footsteps behind me. She was running after me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back around to face her. I was completely surprised whenever she smashed her lips on top of mine. I felt that warm feeling around my hollow hole again. And for some reason I closed my eyes and kissed her back. _'What the hell am I doing?' _I quickly pulled away from the kiss before it went any further and walked away from the girl. I saw a slight shade of pink dust her cheeks as I turned from her._ 'What is happening to me?' _I walked down the hall in the direction of a familiar spiritual pressure. It was this 'Ichigo' character. I was going to kill him myself.

_**~Timeskip: After Ulquiorra .vs. Ichigo Battle 1~**_

**-Orihime's POV-**

Grimmjow and I walked down the hall in silence. He had giving me a small tour of part of Los Noches. Once we arrived to the room I walked in and was fixing to say goodbye but was completely surprised when Grimmjow grabbed my wrist and entered the room behind me and closed the door. His blue eyes pierced my silvers. I couldn't seem to escape his gaze. He slowly started to lower his face towards mine. I felt my face heat up. He was going to kiss me. The moment was ruined by an abrupt knocking on the door. We turned and one of his fracctiones entered the room.

"I hate to interrupt Grimmjow sir but we just got in a report."

"A report of what?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been killed."

I felt my chest nearly explode at his comment. Grimmjow grabbed my wrist and walked out of the room in the direction of the fourth tower.

"Grimmjow, where are we going?"

"To get your friend, Lucy. You will probably feel more comfortable around her."

**-Lucy's POV-**

I sat on my couch in total silence. I don't know why but I felt so rejected and unwanted. I heard the door open expecting it to be Ulquiorra. I was surprised to hear Orihime call my name. I looked up at her and she gave me the come here notion. I got up and went outside of my room to see Grimmjow standing there as well. He grabbed me under one arm and Orihime under the other and we sonidoed away to somewhere I had no clue about. I closed my eyes hoping it would go by faster. When we finally stopped I opened my eyes in total astonishment. There in front of me was an orange haired soul reaper. Orihime got down on her knees and summoned a couple of her fairies. An orange shield surrounded the man. I recognized this. This is what she used to heal that boy from before. I turned my head away and looked towards Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, who did this?"

"Ulquiorra."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blatant Confessions

My stomach tightened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I lowered my head and let my bangs shadow my eyes. I felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to believe he was a good person. Why can't I seem to make a difference?

"I don't think he realizes it but when Ulquiorra kills somebody he leaves a very distinct mark. He puts a hole in the person right where his hollow hole is. It's kinda like his own personal signature. I still have a bone to pick with this kid. I'm going to teach him something about taking other peoples pray. Sorry Orihime but I'm gonna be fighting your little boyfriend whenever he heals up."

I noticed Orihime look towards Grimmjow with a sad look in her eyes. I knew there was going to be fighting sometime I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. _'Maybe I can stop it.'_ All of a sudden I felt as if my body was going to be weighed down. We all turned and there stood Ulquiorra. I slowly started to back away from the man. I turned my eyes away. _'He probably hates me. Why did I come with Grimmjow and Orihime in the first place?'_

"What are you doing? Why are you healing an enemy that I have already killed?"

"Because he wasn't yours to kill! I still have a bone to pick with him. I'll be the one to kill him."

Orihime got up and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist while her fairies still healed Ichigo. I turned my gaze back to Ulquiorra. He addressed Grimmjow again.

"Hand her over Grimmjow. Aizen put her in my care."

"Forget it. Orihime feels more comfortable with her around. She doesn't deserve to be near you anyway. All you consider her is trash. Even if she does try to see the good in you."

"No Grimmjow I do not consider that girl trash. She is far from trash. The only trash here is you."

"Ul..quiorra."

It was only a slight whisper. I was for sure that he didn't hear it. I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly. I looked up at the man I considered my captor. My heartbeat kept on increasing. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I felt like my legs were going to give out on me any minute. Orihime gave me a small smile. Grimmjow jerked away from Orihime's wrist and lunged towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist in mid-air and threw him against the wall about a good ten feet away. I gave Orihime a reassuring look and as Grimmjow was standing back up again he was quickly intercepted by Orihime wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Grimmjow please stop this. There isn't anything good you are going to gain from this fight please. I've had enough of seeing the people I care about get hurt. There is no meaning to this fight so please. Cease it now."

Grimmjow loosened up in Orihime's embrace and he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her. I smiled and was surprised when I felt something wet run down my cheek. I raised my hand up and touched the tear running down my face. For some reason I couldn't stop crying. The tears would just not stop. I turned to say something to Ulquiorra only to realize that he was in front of me already. He cupped my face in his hand and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry woman."

"That voice! Ul..quiora!"

I looked over to notice the now awake soul reaper up on his feet and making a move towards Ulquiorra. Without a second thought I placed a hand on my keys that stayed secure to my waist.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Leo appeared in front of me and knocked Ichigo flat back on his ass. He looked back towards me and I slightly nodded and he was gone as quick as he came. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, and Ulquiorra all looked up at me with confusion. I lowered my head to the ground and started walking towards Ichigo. I lowered myself to his level and looked into his eyes with my tearstained ones. I grabbed ahold of his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"Haven't you had enough Ichigo! You have already died once! What more is it going to take for you to realize that all of this fighting is ridiculous?! You see that girl right there?! That is Orihime Inoue. She cares a lot about you! Hell she was even in love with your stupid ass at one point in time. Can't you have enough respect for her feelings not to go getting yourself into a pile of trouble every time you turn around? She doesn't have to heal you every time you get a scrape or a scratch but she does out of her kind and caring heart. Wake up Ichigo! Orihime is safe. She's not hurt in any way at all. You should be thankful for that. I'm sorry if I hurt you alright. But it's time to grow up and stop resorting to petty violence to solve all of your problems. Use your life to help others. Like Orihime. Be grateful that you are alive. Live your life to the fullest. Because you never know when that life is going to be snatched away from you."

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

"Haven't you had enough Ichigo! You have already died once! What more is it going to take for you to realize that all of this fighting is ridiculous?! You see that girl right there?! That is Orihime Inoue. She cares a lot about you! Hell she was even in love with your stupid ass at one point in time. Can't you have enough respect for her feelings not to go getting yourself into a pile of trouble every time you turn around? She doesn't have to heal you every time you get a scrape or a scratch but she does out of her kind and caring heart. Wake up Ichigo! Orihime is safe. She's not hurt in any way at all. You should be thankful for that. I'm sorry if I hurt you alright. But it's time to grow up and stop resorting to petty violence to solve all of your problems. Use your life to help others. Like Orihime. Be grateful that you are alive. Live your life to the fullest. Because you never know when that life is going to be snatched away from you."

Holy shit! She just tore Ichigo a new one. I saw Orihime shed a tear and Ichigo looked over at her.

"Orihime…you're in love with me?"

"I…was Ichigo. But I sick of having a one sided love. I deserve to be happy. And I am going to be happy."

She turned towards me with tears in her eyes and smiled. I felt like my heart was breaking at seeing her cry. This woman was making me soft. Before I could even process another thought through my mind her lips were on mine. Not even a second later I was kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her hands through my hair. I cupped her face in my hands and angled myself to deepen the kiss. I could feel everybody's eyes on us. Except for Lucy's. She slowly pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. We then turned our attention back to Lucy who was still on the ground by Ichigo. _'Poor girl. She's went and feel in love with the worst espada of them all.'_ I watched Ulquiorra walk towards the girl as she was getting up from the ground. I got a sudden feeling of tension in my chest. I started to walk towards them but was stopped by Orihime grabbing my hand. I looked at Lucy as she got up from the ground and looked at Ulquiorra. She walked around him. What surprised me is that he turned and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look back and was then brought into his chest. I felt like I had just been hit in the face. Ulquiorra was actually showing emotion. What the hell?!

**-Lucy's POV-**

I slowly got up from the floor where Ichigo was and turned around. I looked up to see Ulqiorra standing in front of me. I walked around him but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to look at him and was surprised by what I saw. In his eyes I could see a small hint of emotion, but I couldn't tell what it was. Without warning he pulled at my wrist and brought me into his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. He lowered his head and I could feel his breath on my ears.

"Let's go."

I nodded slightly and he sonidoed us away from the scene. I closed my eyes once again as I felt like I was flying. When we finally stopped I half expected us to be in my room, but the place we were in was so unfamiliar. There were candles everywhere and it was really dark. My eyes strayed to the bed. There was black comforter with forest green pillow cases. I turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, where are we?"

"My room."

"…"

"Tell me woman. Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Can you show me…what love is?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Unwanted Rescue

"Ulquiorra, where are we?"

"My room."

"…"

"Tell me woman. Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Can you show me…what love is?"

Utter surprise. That is exactly what I felt at this moment in time. _'What does he mean, show him what love is?" _I looked towards the man that was considered as my captor. It felt as if his eyes could see straight to my soul. I felt like everything I had ever tried to keep hidden was exposed in this very moment. I felt so…naked in front of him. I was so…scared. I knew better than to be scared but I just felt so exposed. How was I supposed to "show" him what love is? I don't even understand how he feels or if he's even feeling anything. I don't…understand…how I feel? Where was my courage all of a sudden? I felt like I couldn't do anything. Slowly after what seemed like forever of being in a standstill, I started making my way towards him. Never once did our eyes leave each other's. I wasn't really for sure what to do. _'God please help me!'_ Once I finally stood within arm's reach of him I slowly extended out my hand towards him. His gaze fell down to my hand. He just stared at it for a moment before finally placing his hand in mine. His eyes returned to me and I gave him a slight smile and stroked my finger against his cold cheek before cupping his face. I finally got up the nerve to speak.

"Ulquiorra…there are several ways a person can show love. But love is more of a feeling, or emotion. It's something that a person feels towards someone else. Love is a very strong emotion. It's felt when someone is completely and utterly happy around someone. But this person can't just be any ordinary person off the side of the road. It has to be someone you care deeply for. Someone that holds a piece of your heart. Someone you would entrust your very being too. Someone you would be willing to sacrifice everything you had to be with them or make them happy. When you truly love someone you get a sense of completion. You can't see yourself without this person. They make you feel something that you have never felt before. I can sit here and try to define and describe what love is to you Ulquiorra but in all reality…words can never truly describe what love is."

Ulquiorra wore no emotion on his face. I couldn't tell in the least bit what he was thinking. In a way I felt like I had totally messed up. I lowered my hand from his face only to have him grab it with his free hand. I looked at my hand then back up at Ulquiorra.

"So love consists of not being able to see yourself without a person? Them making you feel something you have never felt before? Woman, as absurd as this should seem to me. It strangely makes sense. Ever since you did what you humans call "kissing" the other day I have felt strangely odd around you. I get this warm feeling around my hollow hole. At first it drove me crazy and made me angry. But now I feel strangely comfortable in your presence. I do not mind being around you. In fact it makes me feel at ease. Even though I barely know you. I myself feel as if I could not continue to go on in this world without your presence. What do you say to this woman?"

I stared at Ulquiorra in utter disbelief. My heart started racing unbelievably. I couldn't believe how I was feeling. I have never felt this way. Not even around Natsu and I thought I was in love with him. I gave Ulquiorra a gentle smile and I could feel small tears start to fall on my cheeks. That feeling was quickly replaced by a set of cold hands cupping my face. He slowly wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying wo…Lucy?"

'_Did he…he did. He just called me by my first name.'_

"Isn't it obvious silly? I'm happy. These are tears of joy. I'm not sad. Not at all."

I couldn't seem to rip myself away from his piercing eyes. I slowly started to inch my face closer to his. He did the same. Inches apart I gave him a smile then sealed his lips with mine. I felt sparks fly. He lowered his hands from my face and placed them on my waist. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses. The ones that end up in love making. This was just two people realizing how they truly felt and one realizing that he may actually have a heart somewhere deep down inside there. We slowly pulled away and rested our foreheads together. I could see what appeared to be a bit of a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm…happy too Lucy."

At hearing him say those words I sensed a feeling of relief inside. He started to lower his face towards mine once more but stopped and pulled away from me completely.

"Ulquiorra what's wrong?"

"It's not you. There is someone coming."

I heard something that sounded like a roar coming from outside his room. All of a sudden the door bust open in flames. I knew what this was. I could recognize those flames anywhere. I quickly and hurtfully pushed Ulquiorra back. I looked and he gave me a look of utter surprise. I turned back to the flames and watched as they slowly died down. There in front of me stood some people I honestly didn't think I was ever going to see again. I didn't know if I even wanted to see them again.

"Erza, Gray, Happy,…Natsu."

They slowly started to step towards me and I quickly took a few steps back. They stopped in surprise. Gray had a look of complete disbelief on his face, Happy and Erza looked like they were about to cry. Natsu just looked stotic.

"Don't step anywhere near me. After what you all did to me you should be ashamed of yourself. And you Natsu! Do you realize what those words did to me? I had so many hopes and you crushed them. You crushed them all!"

Erza and Grey looked confusingly at Natsu. Happy just slowly sunk down to the ground.

"Natsu what is she talking about?"

""Lucy I'm sorry but we're kicking you off the team. You were just a replacement for Lisanna anyway. You're way too weak to be here. Maybe you should go train." Those were the exact words he said to me right before I vanished. What I would love to know is how I've been gone for weeks and all of you have failed to notice that I haven't been around."

Erza kicked Natsu in the gut and he immediately fell to the ground. Gray spoke.

"This idiot told us you were sick. We didn't think something was right and so we went looking for you. There was this portal thing at your house and it led us here. We came out of concern. We didn't even know any of this was going on. Come back home Lu."

"No!"

I noticed my words even shocked Ulquiorra. Gray just looked at me in surprise and Erza stepped forward, hitting Natsu along the way.

"Why not Lucy? We came to rescue you. Don't you see?"

"Don't you see?! I don't want to be rescued. I am perfectly content here. You all are my friends but after what Natsu said to me I have to get away. I felt like I was relying on you all too much. And honestly Natsu. Why are you even here? Don't like to me either."

"I'm here because…I felt guilty for what I said. I know I was wrong. At the same time I was completely oblivious to your feelings Lu. It was only after you vanished that I noticed that you had feelings for me. I'm with Lisanna now but I still shouldn't have been so cruel to you Lu. I'm so sorry. Please come back."

I turned to look at Ulquiorra and for the first time I saw some sort of foreign emotion in his eyes. I extended my hand towards him. Without hesitation he placed his hand in mine. I turned again to face Natsu and the others. They just looked at me with confusion in their eyes. I backed up till I was side by side with Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not ready to come home. Give me two days. That's all I ask for. Then I'll go. Without hesitation."

They looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Then turned to leave. Erza gave me a quick hug thought and no sooner than they came they were gone again.

**(I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Maybe it was because I wanted to write a sex scene so bad! Oh don't worry you all are going to get it I promise.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

**-Lucy's POV-**

I watched as my friends made their leave just the way they came. I slowly lowered my head to the ground. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and turned to face Ulquiorra. Before I could even say anything I was in his arms. He wrapped me tight and pulled me into his chest. I started sobbing uncontrollably and tried to push myself away from him but failed to do so. His grip on me got tighter. He wasn't going to let go of me. I stopped crying and his hold on me loosened slightly. I pulled away enough to look into his eyes. He released his hold on me completely and cupped my face in his hands. Within seconds the gap between us had closed and our lips were sealed. His hands slid down my arms and went to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and angled my head to try and deepen the kiss. We heard a loud knock on the door causing us to break apart from each other and look towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood one of the servants. I had seen this servant several times. This was the same one that had brought me my lunch multiple times. I made my way over and sat down on his bed.

"Master Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen has bid me tell you that he has made his move on the human world. He took Espada's one thru three as well as their subordinates with him."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then you may take your leave."

I watched as the servant made his way out of the room leaving me and Ulquiorra alone once more. I closed my eyes slightly then gasped in surprise when I felt my body fall backwards. I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me, his arms on either side of my head. I stared into those deep green eyes and slowly lost myself to yet another kiss. His lips were so warm and inviting. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gave him what he wished for and his tongue was inside my mouth mapping out everything. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. He pulled away and started planting kisses along my jawline down to my neck. I moaned slightly when he started sucking at the crook of my neck. So many thoughts were going through my mind, but I knew one thing for sure. I was happy. I felt truly happy. He pulled away from my necked and looked into my eyes. Next thing I knew I was being scooped up and placed in the center of the bed. I blushed slightly at our position. My legs were in between his. He looked at me and I could see a trace of uncertainty in his eyes. I gave him a genuine smile and raised my head to kiss him again. He met my kiss with such passion. Still hovered above me he situated himself to where he was sitting on his knees with me between his legs. Never once did he break our kiss. We broke away, both of us needing air, and took this moment to just stare into each other's eyes. He ran his hands down my sides and stopped with them being on my stomach. Even thorough the fabric of my dress I could feel the coldness of his hands. I shuddered slightly as he started to slowly inch his hands further up towards my breasts. He stopped right below my breast line and looked at me for approval.

"Lucy…?"

I reached down and placed his hands on my breast, letting him know that I wanted him. He slowly started to massage my breasts causing me to emit small moans. Seeing how I reacted he didn't stop. He continued to massage my breasts. I felt a deep warm feeling in my inner thigh and with this feeling came a sudden urge to beg Ulquiorra to take me. Out of complete need, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him too me. I slowly started to nibble on his neck causing him to moan slightly. With one hand still around his neck, the other started to fumble around with the zipper on his jacket. It came off with ease. I pulled back and saw his pale toned chest. He raised me up and started to undo the backside of my dress. I was unable to wear a bra with the dress so when the top part fell down I was completely exposed to him. He rose up enough to finish pulling off the remained of my dress. I was in nothing my panties at this point. My face turned red from embarrassment. I slowly reached my hands up to his jacket and started undoing it. It came off with ease and Ulquiorra threw it to the floor and started to take off his hakama. I watched as he removed his hakama and whatever was underneath leaving nothing but his naked body in front of me. He brought his lips down to mine one last time before he lined himself up with my entrance. I braced myself in the kiss as he slowly entered me. I pulled away from him and screamed slightly. I could feel tears start to fall down my face, but they were gone as soon as they came. Ulquiorra licked them away one by one. It had been a few seconds since he entered me. I only figured that he was letting me get used to his length. I gave him a slight nod as soon as the pain went away and he started to slowly move again. Pleasure started to gather inside of me and I started to feel something coming. I wasn't for sure what it was but I was so happy. I started to moan and bite my lower lip.

"Faster…Ulquiorra. Please."

He met my request and started going faster. I arched my back and gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of me. He kept hitting that spot over and over after seeing what an immense reaction it had. I could feel my walls tighten around his member. He started moaning and screaming my name. I did the same. Waves of pleasure rocked my body as I finally felt myself release. He released shortly after I did. He lost his strength and collapsed on top of me, but immediately rolled to his side moving himself out of me in the process. I turned to face him. I could do nothing but smile. I was so happy. So happy that he was my first. I laid there taking everything this world had to offer in. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep. However I heard him say something that made my heart leap for joy.

"Lucy…I… I think I might actually be falling in "love" with you."

His words made me so happy. I told my friends that I needed two days. But deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen. Deep down I knew that this would be my last full day with Ulquiorra Cifer. Sadly, I was going home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Final Fight! Lucy .vs. Harribel!

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke to the slight shuffling of someone beside me I felt a cold and naked slightly. I was confused. I then remembered the events of last night and I felt my face turning hot. I turned to my other side and saw Ulquiorra with his back turned to me. He had already gotten dressed and appeared to be leaving. I reached out my hand and slowly mumbled his name. I wasn't expecting him to hear me, but he stopped and turned towards me. He walked back to my side and planted a small kiss on my lips. He started to walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going Ulquiorra?"

"I have some business I need to take care of. Get dressed. As soon as I get back we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"Where going…to the world of the living."

He slowly closed the door behind him and left me in the room. I got up off of the bed and made my way over to the edge of the bed where Ulquiorra had tossed my dress and undergarments the night before I picked them up and laid them on the bed gently. I grabbed my panties and slowly pulled them up my legs. The dress came on after. Once I was fully dressed I sat back down on the bed and fell asleep waiting for Ulquiorra.

**-Orihime's POV-**

I sat on a rock high above the ground and watched some very interesting battling go on between Grimmjow and Ichigo. They weren't serious of course. It was all just for fun. I've never seen Ichigo actually smile or laugh during a fight. It wasn't serious or harmful. They were just messing around. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the joyful breeze going through Hueco Mundo. All of a sudden I got distracted by Ichigo. I looked down and seen Ulquiorra standing in between Ichigo and Grimmjow. I jumped off the rock and ran over toward the two.

"What the hell are you doing here Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow, I have come to let you know that I am defecting from Aizen's rule. I am going to the world of the living to protect Karakura Town. I am well aware of the soul reaper captains that have entered Hueco Mundo. They already know of my plans. They are willing to give me a chance."

Ichigo deadpanned and so did Grimmjow. _'Where is she?'_

"Ulquiorra where is Lucy?"

"She is getting ready to go with us. I have sent word with a servant for her to meet us here. She should be on her way now."

No sooner than Ulquiorra said that Lucy started to walk towards us. I ran up to her and gave her a tight squeeze. All of the others started to flee to this location as well. Once we were gathered, soul reaper captains and all, Ulquiorra opened a garganta and we began our departure for Karakura.

**-Lucy's POV-**

This was my second time walking through this void known as Garganta. Only this time was completely different. I didn't feel scarred or frightened. I looked to the small group behind us, and then to Ulquiorra. He noticed my gaze and gently grabbed onto my hand. I looked behind me when one of the soul reaper captains spoke. The one speaking had tall spikey hair and a really tough jagged look about him.

"So who exactly is the blonde girl anyway? Some friend of yours Ichigo?"

Before Ichigo even had the chance to speak I chimed in on my own behalf.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am from another dimension that somehow connected itself to this one. I don't know how I why here. I just remember a bright orange light and falling through a hole and waking up in Karakura town. Luckily all of my powers were intact."

"Powers?"

This time It was the small petite shinigami with black hair that spoke. Rukia I think it was.

"I am what my people call a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I fight using the help of what's called Celestial Spirits. Ichigo back there has already had a run in with one of my spirits. Didn't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo started to speak but then stopped himself. Everyone let loose with a light fit of laughter. I glanced over just in time to see a smile across Ulquiorra's features. It was gone however no sooner than it came. His words the night before suddenly came running back through my mine. _"Lucy…I think I might be "Falling in Love" with you."_ A sudden fear of losing something important washed over me. I gripped his hand a little tighter. He looked over at me. I could only see him out of the corner of my eyes because they were shadowed over by my bangs. I didn't even notice that we were almost out of the Garganta. _'I'm not really ready to go back. I…can't stay here.'_ I slowly raised my head and stepped out into the empty street in Karakura town. I looked around and saw the vast amounts of damage. This place was a total train wreck. I felt a new presence approach and looked up to see a tall, tan, blonde woman. From what I had heard this was bound to be non-other than Tier Harribel. I slowly pulled my hand out of Ulquiorra's and stepped forward.

"You all go take care of Aizen and the others. I'll handle her."

I had no clue what this sudden air of courage was or where it came from. I just knew that I had to give the others time to get rid of the cause of this madness. They all started to run in different directions. Some telling me to be careful, others not. I could feel Ulquiorra still behind me. He came and placed his hand at the small of my back. It sent shivers down my spine. He whispered in my ear and was gone in the blink of an eye. My attention turned back towards my opponent. My body started shaking slightly. Saying that I wasn't scared was a little bit of an understatement. I was petrified! But I knew that this is what I had to do.

"You sure got guts girl. Considering not even a week ago you were terrified of us. Especially Ulquiorra. But it seems like you have gone and made the poor Espada fall in love with you. Aizen isn't going to like that. Let's end this quick shall we?"

The way I figured it, I could get an automatic head start if I summoned Gemini and had her turn into me. That way I could double my magic power and use Urano Metria. I watched as she unsheathed her sword and came at me. She disappeared and appeared again in the air above me. I had seen Ulquiorra fight a little so I was able to carefully observe an Espada's Sonido. I jumped back slightly right before she hit. Her hit cause a small blast which was just enough to send me airborne. While in mid-air I summoned Gemini and had her turn into me. Gemini pulled out her Fleuve d'etoiles and struck Harribel. The attack was unexpected so Harribel crashed into the ground. I didn't even give her a chance to recover. As soon as I landed I began the incantation.

"Survey the heaven, open the heaven.

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine.

O tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 stars of the heaven…

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**"

I watched as the attack took its toll. She fell to the ground on one knee. I knew this wasn't over. I wasn't going to give her any time to recover. I touched Leo's key and asked him to use his own power to come through the gate so I could conserve mine. He did as I asked and appeared next to my side and mounted an attack against Harribel alongside Gemini. I watched while I thought of what my next move was going to be. It was then that it hit me.

"The book!"

**~Flashback 3 Months Ago~**

_I sat on the bar stool drinking yet another strawberry smoothie Mira had made me. The guild was rather lively that day. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see my fellow book loving friend Levy._

_"Hey Levy!"_

_"Hey Lucy! I brought you a little something. It's a book on celestial spells. I figured since you already knew Urano Metria maybe you would like to learn some new spells. I'm going on a job with Gajeel so I wanted to give you this before I left. See ya!"_

_"Bye Levy!"_

_I looked at the book she handed me and quickly opened it, skimming through the pages with my magic reading glasses. There were so many spells in this book. One in particular caught my attention. It was the sister spell to Fairy Law. It did everything the Fairy Law spell did include healing all allies within a given radius. It showed a small picture of what looked like rivers of stars coming out of the caster's hands. The spell had a small incantation as well._

**~Flashback End ~**

I called back Leo and Gemini. Harribel got up from the ground and changed to her released state. Casting the spell seemed easy. _'Hold your hands out in front of you. In those hands visualize what you wish to purify and pour all of your emotion into it.'_ A small yellow orb appeared between my hands. I closed my eyes and channeled all of my magic energy into that orb. I could feel the warmth radiating from what was in my hands. I seen everything all of my friends had been through. All the tears that were shed and all of the suffering. I heard Harribel scream and I knew she was coming towards me. The last thing I heard before I cast the spell was Ulquiorra's last words to me. _"Don't you dare die on me Lucy."_

"Stars rain down from

the celestial heavens.

Bask in your everlasting glory.

Purify all that is evil…

Save all that is lost.

Rain down on me!

**Celestial Rain!"**

With that I thrust my hands up in the air and it really felt like rivers of stars were pouring out of me. I watched as it spewed across the sky as if my hands were producing the water that a fountain did. My gaze fell upon Harribel. She had stopped in mid stride and fell to the ground screaming in agony. Her body started to slowly disappear. It was then that I knew it was over. I wondered if she would get an opportunity to make it to the other side. Maybe she could rectify herself and live in the soul society. The sky cleared and Harribel was no more. For some reason I felt a tear or two on my face. I walked away from the scene and tried to find Ulquiorra. I noticed a small clearing up ahead and ran a little faster. Once I got to the clearing I stopped and looked around. Everybody that had come here with us was here. Along with a few other soul reapers that I didn't know. I noticed Aizen's dead body lying on the ground. Ulquiorra standing over him. _'They did it!' _ My eyes locked with Orihime. She screamed my name and ran over to me. This caught everybody else's attention as well. Orihime basically jumped on me, almost knocking me down to the ground. She ran over to where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood and motioned for me to come over. I took one step and then stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes grew wide as I realized what was happening. An orange light appeared beneath me. I looked to Ulquiorra who was looking at me with confusion. I felt my body slowly start to lift up into the air. I started to cry. I wasn't ready to leave. Orihime started jogging towards me then stopped.

"What's going on Lucy?"

"My time here is up Orihime. I'm going back to my world where I belong. It was fun!"

"What are you talking about? You can't just leave. What about us? What about Ulquiorra?!"

That felt like an arrow going straight through my body.

"Orihime I know that you're going to be just fine. You have your friends and Grimmjow to look after you. I believe that they know they were wrong and I pray that the soul society gives them one more chance. As for Ulquiorra I know that he will be just fine without me. Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

I looked to Ulquiorra and gave him a small smile. He walked up to the light and lifted his hand up to me.

"You're completely crazy woman. You know that right? I know you have to leave but that doesn't mean I want you to. Never in my years of an Espada have I remembered anything about my emotions. That was until I met you. You awakened an emotion within me that I don't believe I have ever truly felt before. Love. I love you Lucy."

It felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I looked down at the man below me and reached my hand out. Our fingers brushed slightly before I was too high to reach down anymore.

"I love you too Ulquiorra."

For the first time I seen a full blown smile fall across his face. It was then replaced with an agonizing look of pain. He fell to the ground screaming. Grimmjow fell shortly after in the same manner. I started screaming. Or tried to. Nothing would come out of my mouth. The image in front of me slowly started to disappear until I was left in a dark void and eventually fell into nothingness.

**~Small Timeskip~**

I jolted up off the floor screaming. I looked around me and realized I was back in my house. Tears just started to spill from my eyes. I started to shake violently and hit the floor in anger. I didn't understand what happened. I just heard Ulquiorra's words play over again and again in my head. _"…You awakened an emotion within me that I don't believe I have ever truly felt before. Love. I love you Lucy."_

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra! I'm sorry I left you!"

I sat in the floor and somewhat pondered life. It felt like that there was a hole where my heart was. It was an empty void. A void I know could probably never be filled again.

**(Whelp that is it! Sorry for the sad ending but I promise there will be a sequel. I have so many ideas I need to get off my chest first. Just wait patiently! K?)**


End file.
